Episode 1
People Who Have A Problem / Goodbye, Uchimaki (問題がある人たち/さよなら内巻 Mondai ga Aru Hitotachi/Sayonara Uchimaki-kun) is the 1st episode of the Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru! anime series. It was aired on July 7, 2016. Summary People Who Have A Problem Mizuki Usami starts introducing herself and her fellow Art Club member, Subaru Uchimaki as she walks beside him. They start arguing about Uchimaki's 'waifu' painting and Usami accidentally punches a hole in it. The President then wakes up and go for a walk. Uchimaki asks Usami to be his model after he has done his 'research' to which she refuses and tells him to ask the President to do it. Uchimaki quickly refuses and begs her to do it. After finishing the drawing, which turns out to not even be of her, he shows it to Usami to which she is annoyed. She catches the President taking pictures of her panties resulting in her embarrassment and her chasing him. After she leaves, Uchimaki uses her picture as a reference to draw her and gives it to her after she and the President come back. Goodbye, Uchimaki Subaru Uchimaki wants to talk to Mizuki Usami about his 'waifu' but the latter gets a wrong idea. After Subaru Uchimaki claims that it will be ultimate piece, he also claims that he will leave Art Club after finish it. Mizuki Usami then talk with President on the rooftop. When Mizuki Usami comes back to Art Club, Subaru Uchimaki tells her not to worry and he will invite her to his and his 'waifu' wedding. Mizuki Usami then recalls back the first day she and Subaru Uchimaki met. After going back together, Subaru Uchimaki jokes that will Mizuki Usami feels lonely when he leaves. Before Mizuki Usami tells him not to leave, he claims that he is just joking which makes Mizuki Usami cries. The next day, when they meet each other in Art Club, Subaru Uchimaki tells Mizuki Usami he is not going to quit the Art Club anymore because the aspect she cried for him yesterday was endearing. Character * Mizuki Usami * Subaru Uchimaki * President * Koyama Yukio * Magical Ribbon * Collette (Hide in the locker) * Kaori Ayase * Sayaka Honda * Ryoko Kunigawa Episode Notes Character Revelations People Who Have A Problem * Subaru Uchimaki draws Mizuki Usami and gives it to her Goodbye, Uchimaki * Subaru Uchimaki intends to quit Art Club. * Subaru Uchimaki is not going to quit Art Club anymore. Manga & Anime Differences People Who Have A Problem * In manga, Subaru Uchimaki calls Mizuki Usami murderer after she punch a hole in his 'waifu' but in the anime he didn't. * Subaru Uchimaki's points scene in the manga didn't appear in anime. Goodbye, Uchimaki * In the anime, Subaru Uchimaki tells Mizuki Usami about his 'waifu'. In the manga, Subaru Uchimaki tells her after she says that he is being noisy. * The scene that President shows Subaru Uchimaki the new pillow and tells the tale of three arrows are never shown in the anime. Gallery People Who Have A Problem Ep1a01.jpg File:Ep1a02.jpg File:Ep1a03.jpg File:Ep01a.jpg Usami-pantsu.png Goodbye, Uchimaki Ep1b01.jpg Ep1b02.jpg Ep1b.jpg Ep01b.jpg Trivia * In People Who Have A Problem, Collette actually appear in the episode though she is hiding in the locker. * Chapter 2 was skip. It will be shown in episode 2, however, * President has less lines in the anime compared to in the manga.